The Marauders Masquerade
by Aristocat
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a Masquerade Ball! All the Marauders are invited. Who knows who they will talk to when they are unaware of who is behind the mask? LEJP Bad summary but please R&R!
1. The Invitation

_The Marauders Masquerade _

**Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

_Dear Students_

_You are all invited to,_

_The Hogwarts Masquerade Ball_

_A Masquerade Ball is when everyone_

_who attends dresses up so they are unrecognizable_

_to even their friends. To top off the outfit, one must wear a mask_

_that hides most of their face or just around their eyes._

_The point of this is so people talk to others who they_

_would not generally associate with. _

_Please tell your head of house whether or not you will attend._

_I hope to see you all there, but not know its you of course._

_Professor Dumbledore._

**A/N – And yeah, it's only a very very short chapter to see if anyone liked the idea. So if you do, R&R! If you don't, tell me anyway! Thanks,**

**-Aristocat :D**


	2. Discoveries

_The Marauders Masquerade _

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to get up, exams can be a tricky time of year. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2 – Discoveries**

James was first to wake, his eyelids fluttered open until the room came into focus. He looked at all of his friends who where still sleeping happily. Sirius was snoring loudly, Remus lay with a book on his chest and Peter had some how managed to be sleeping upside-down at the end of his bed. James laughed loudly causing a surprised Sirius to jump out of his bed which, in turn, caused James to laugh harder

"James, I thought you'd be more mature by now after all you are Head Boy-to-be." Sirius mocked though he hid his grin unsuccessfully.

"Mature as I' am, your snoring could not be over-looked. I thought there must be some sort of animal in bed with you!"

"James you're hilarious." Sirius said sarcastically. "But please give me the honor of waking up the other two." James knew the look in Sirius' eyes well enough to know that someone would be not happy.

"Aguamenti!" Sirius pointed his wand first at Remus and then at Peter. Great streams of water splashed onto his victims faces causing yells from both of them. Remus had fallen out of his bed and Peter made a noise that could only be described as a squeak before running to the corner.

"Prongs, _that_ is funny." Sirius grinned waiting for the others reactions.

"Sirius! I' am going to get you if it's the last thing I do! You ruined my book." Remus yelled his wand ready to hex him but Sirius had already run out of the dormitory. Peter looked confused before deciding to say.

"But he hadn't even gotten changed yet?" James gave Peter a humorous smile but Remus was to busy fuming to himself while putting on his robes.

"You know Sirius, he will figure out someth-." Before James could finish Sirius came bouncing back into the room holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Look what I found on the notice board!" he held out the parchment so all could gather around and read.

_Dear Students_

_You are all invited to,_

_The Hogwarts Masquerade Ball_

_A Masquerade Ball is when everyone_

_who attends dresses up so they are unrecognizable_

_to even their friends. To top off the outfit, one must wear a mask_

_that hides most of their face or just around their eyes._

_The point of this is so people talk to others who they_

_would not generally associate with. _

_Please tell your head of house whether or not you will attend._

_I hope to see you all there, but not know its you of course._

_Professor Dumbledore._

They all looked up at each other except for Peter because he was still reading. But soon all eyes were on Sirius because he had begun to dance. All were wearing puzzled looks except Remus had a grin on his face. Sirius now realized what had happened and grinned back at him.

"Moony, you have gotten good at those non verbal spells! Tarantallegra I believe. And you call that pay back. Psh! Amateur!" Sirius began to laugh, that was until several boils began to appear all over his face.

"Ok Moony, you have had your fun. Now put me back to normal."

"Are you sure? You look so much better like that!" Remus teased but Sirius wasn't joking. "Alright, whatever you say." and with a wave of his wand, Remus had stopped him from dancing and removed all of the boils.

"Now, back to this ball. What do you all think?" Sirius said as though nothing had happened.

"I' m in." they said in unison.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In a dormitory in the other tower, Lily Evans woke up to her friends giggles.

"What are you two on about?" she asked as she sat up in bed. The two girls jumped in surprise at the interruption of their gossip session.

"I doubt you would be interested since you are not into guys." announced Lisa. At this both girls erupted into another fit of giggles. Lily narrowed her eyes at them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I' am into guys, all except James Potter!"

"You're mad Lily Evans." said her better friend of the two, Reese. Lily could not stop herself from rolling her eyes, it was so annoying!

"So what is this thing you were talking about?"

"There is going to be a ball!" The two girls yelled as they both looked at Lily expecting excitement but were greeted by a blank look.

"See I told you Reese, she's not interested."

"I just woke up, give me a break! So when is this ball?" Lily asked as she went to sit on the same bed the other two girls were on. Reese looked at the invitation with a puzzled expression.

"It doesn't say…"

"Here let me have a look." Lily took the parchment out of Reese's hands and examined the paper in vain.

"A Masquerade Ball! That's new, I like it. I'm going." The two girls looked at Lily with a fake horror look on their faces.

"You had to think about that!" Lisa laughed and soon enough Reese and Lily were also laughing.

"That's it!" yelled Lily as she picked up a pillow and started whacking the other girls. This hit soon turned into a massive pillow fight which ended up waking up the other girls in the dorm.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the cold, damp dormitory in the dungeons, Severus Snape was already up skimming through his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _scribbling notes as he went. His greasy hair hung over his face acting as a curtain making only his hooked nose visible. In the next bed a boy awoke wiping the sleep from his eyes and turned to his odd neighbor.

"Severus do you ever sleep?" Severus didn't even bother to look up at the boy.

"Avery, I have asked you before to refer to me as Snape." Severus announced as he briskly walked out of the room, his book under his arm. He had no time for Avery's comments at the moment. While walking up the stairs to the common room, he put his wand to his chest causing his pajamas to change into his green and silver robes. When he walked into the common room he was surprised to see quite a few people up; usually he would have a good half an hour before another soul would step foot in the common room. He went and sat on one of the arm chairs near the fire to continue his reading in peace.

Standing by the notice board a few girls were giggling to themselves.

"What am I going to wear?"

"Where am I going to find a mask?"

"When is it?"

"I'm so excited."

Snape put a hand to his head; those girls would not shut up! And what the hell were they talking about? What could make a girl so excited? He rose out of his arm chair and walked to the notice board pushing one of the girls aside.

"Out of my way." he ordered as he snatched the parchment that was causing all of the fuss. He left the common room in a search to find peace once more reading the invitation as he went. He smiled, this was something new. When he had read enough, he threw the parchment to the floor. He was going to be social and go to the ball, even if it was just to laugh at the way others dressed. He might even try to guess who was who so that he might hit some of his enemies with a few good hexes. Oh yes, this Masquerade Ball was going to be quite interesting.


	3. Vague Announcements

_The Marauders Masquerade_

**Chapter 3 – Vague Announcements**

The smiles, giggles and whispering in the Great Hall that morning were at an all time high. The news of the ball traveled quickly which was not hard as the posters were on nearly every spare piece of wall available. The students all waited expectantly for Dumbledore to arrive and put them out of their misery as there was so much mystery to the whole event.

There was so much happening in the Great Hall that James and Sirius couldn't help but take advantage of it.

"Twelve O'clock Jerry Goldstein, look at those ears!!" Sirius howled with laughter as Jerry's ears began to grow so large he was lifted of his feet by them.

"Nice one but I think I outdo you. Eight O'clock Pip Hurley, it looks as though she has lost her head over something." James and Sirius both laughed as they saw what appeared to be a headless girl running around in circles.

"Alright you two that's enough or else I will get my wand out and you two will be my puppets." Remus said firmly but could barely hide his grin.

"We wouldn't want that." Sirius replied laughing but slightly worried as he felt his face to make sure the boils hadn't reappeared. James just laughed and put his wand away. Peter had been so out of it he was the only one who realized her entering the Great Hall.

"James, Lily has just come in." he tried to whisper but failed miserably.

"Keep it down! Do you want the whole table to hear?" James angrily whispered back as he sat bolt upright to try and get a look at her.

"James, the thing is everyone on this table already knows about your obsession with Lily Evans and nobody would be surprised to hear Wormtail yelling that to you." James gave Sirius a sarcastic smile before returning his gaze to her. He had been thinking about it ever since the ball was announced, maybe if she didn't know who he was he may have a chance at getting her to like him without knowing it was him. But there was also the problem of not being able to know who she was either which would create a tricky hurdle but he would pass it somehow as he always did.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lily had been talking with Reese and Lisa all morning about the ball. After quite a lip from their other room mates about waking them up, they had all rushed down to the Great Hall to find out what was really going on with this whole 'Masquerade' thing. They all sat down at a spare spot on the Gryffindor table and launched into conversation.

"I'm so excited!" squeaked Reese making Lisa and Lily both break out into a row of giggles.

"I'm going to make some handsome quidditch player fall in love with for my personality and when they see my face they won't care!" exclaimed Lisa who had been having boy trouble lately.

"What personality?" Lily scoffed jokingly but received a devastated look from Lisa.

"We can't all be Lily Evan's who have a number of gorgeous boys after us all the time!"

"Lisa I was only joking, you're one of the most interesting people I know and don't be so hard on yourself you are very pretty." This seemed to work because Lisa softened and smiled at Lily happily.

"You are a good friend Lily and just so you know James Potter has begun his 'Fantasizing about Lily' stare. You're so hard on him, why don't you give him a chance?" Lily rolled her eyes irritably, this happened everyday and made her furious.

"Yes Lily, maybe if you give him a chance you might like him. People do mature and since you haven't talked to him properly for years you may never know." Reese interrupted her thoughts randomly as she had been out of the conversation for a while.

"I'm sorry but the mere thought of him repulses me, let alone put me in a room with him and make me talk to him." The other two girls just sighed before breaking into another conversation about the ball.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Snape tried to relax as he read through the Daily Prophet but the whole Great Hall would not shut up! Usually he could block out the sound surrounding him but it was far too great, even when he used a Silencing Charm he could still hear an irritable guinea pig like squeaky voice. It was worse than in the common room, it was unbearable. He was about to throw down his Daily Prophet and leave the Great Hall when a few odd things caught his eye. A headless girl and a boy with giant ears, it didn't take him long to find the culprits as he had already guessed who they were. On the far end of the hall he watched Potter and Black laughing. They made him sick, they thought they ruled the school and had power over everyone but stupid they were. When they went out into the real wizarding world they will realize that they will have to rely on themselves to make it and friends won't mean anything. Snape sneered as he watched them but was soon interrupted by Avery's loud grunts.

"What is it that you want?" Snape asked impatiently.

"You heard about the ball, haven't you?" Snape couldn't help but laugh.

"It would be hard not to of and before you ask anything else please don't waste my time with pointless questions."

"Alright, well I was wondering if we were planning on attending because I would really like to go an-" But Avery was cut short by Snape who grabbed his arm aggressively.

"Avery, I just said not to ask me pointless questions and pointless questions are anything that revolves around this ball just incase you didn't pick up on that." Snape threw Avery's arm out of his clutches and continued reading the Daily Prophet as though nothing had happened.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

For once in that morning the Great Hall grew silent as the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore entered the room. He smiled as he stepped up to his podium ready to address the students. Giving it a moment of silence to add to the effect Dumbledore straightened his robes before continuing.

"Good morning, it seems as though you have discovered vague knowledge about the ball or more formally 'The Masquerade Ball'." The last few words led to an eruption of claps and cheers from the students. Dumbledore smiled before waving off their applause.

"Yes it is exciting news but you all know so little about it, for instance half of you may not entirely understand the lengths in which you will go to in order to keep your identity a secret. Or even when it or they will be," he added quickly to hide what he had revealed. "How clumsy of me to forget the date like that…" His eyes sparkled as he studied the students.

"But alas, more things will be revealed in due course." Before a word could be spoken he hurried out the way he had come leaving the students in complete silence. The mystery was agony and Snape knew he was not going to get a peaceful moment for at least a week.


	4. Questions and New Developments

_The Marauders Masquerade_

**Chapter 3 – Questions and New Developments**

The Great Hall was utterly quiet and still as Dumbledore made his departure, most still trying to process what had just happened. But that was short lived as soon there was even more whispering and talking than before. Girls erupted in giggles and boy grinned amongst themselves.

"This is going to be brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed to the other marauders. James and Remus exchanged grins but when they turned to Peter his face was blank.

"Are you deaf or did you not just hear the announcement?" asked Sirius not at all lightly.

"Sorry, what are we talking about?" he answered blandly; the other three shook their heads and continued.

"I know," James began and paused before finally deciding to speak his thoughts out loud. "I've been thinking that this might be the perfect opportunity to get Evans to see me for me." He looked down not wanting to see how his friends would react.

"I was thinking that too, it looks like your luck has changed Prongs!" Sirius grinned broadly and gave him a shove on the back. Remus hadn't spoken since the announcement and James was suddenly worried when he saw the grim look on his face.

"Hey Moony, what's up?" he asked softly.

"That's exactly it, there is a full moon coming up soon and what if the…" Already reading his thoughts Sirius butted in.

"Do worry, I'm sure Dumbledore will make sure its not then, he thinks of everything." This made Remus smile for the first time after the announcement.

"Now back to the ball," said Sirius in a business like manner. "What on earth was Dumbledore on about when he said '_or even when it or they will be'? _Does that mean their will be more than one ball?"

"I've been thinking about that and that is certainly what it is suggesting and I really want to know how far we go to keep out identity a secret." Remus answered simply by raising another question. All the marauders looked at each other in thought except, of course, for Peter who had been playing with his shoelace.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dumbledore seems off his nut." Lisa stated simply after the announcement which caused Lily to roll her eye irritably. Lisa scowled at her in return.

"Well then tell us what all the quick mumbo jumbo was about."

"Dumbledore was giving us clues about the ball without trying to give everything away. For instance he left us to question whether there would be more than one ball and when they will be. He also wanted us to think about what we think we could do to keep ourselves unrecognizable." Lily replied simply causing Reese to raise an eyebrow.

"You really scare me sometimes." Reese joked. This caused all the girls including Lisa to laugh.

"I'm so excited! I want to get with Sirius Black or Frank Longbottom!" Lisa squeaked randomly causing the girls to giggle more.

"I have never heard you mention Frank Longbottom, that's a new development."

"As if Reese, he's a hunky beater with a heart of gold. Come on; don't tell you've never thought of it."

"He is cute but not my type, anyway I more interested about finding out more about the ball right now." Reese concluded with a nod of her head.

"Me too but what if…" Lily bit her trying to decide whether it was a good idea or not. "what if I kiss someone like James Potter without knowing?" Her two friends laughed at this causing her to turn the shade of her crimson hair.

"Well for one it would be a blessing for us but I doubt it. You would be smart enough to know it was him before he had the chance." Reese said reassuringly.

"Shame though." added Lisa.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Snape was intrigued by Dumbledore's words and gave the ball a moment of thought while the hall was still silent. This ball was turning out to be more interesting than he first anticipated. All this changing one self to create a good enough disguise, maybe he could have...no he would not degrade himself. But maybe he could go just to have fun rather than laugh at everyone else. That would be a nice change. He left the Great Hall with a swish of his cloak and of his long black greasy hair. Avery was quick to get to his feet and followed.

"Avery, did I say come no but since you are here you may as well follow." Snape said all too quickly but Avery seemed pleased with his answer and continued.

"Snape I know you said say nothing about the ball but I just wanted to tell you I was going all the same. If it doesn't cut in with Quidditch or anything you need me to do that is." He waited quietly for an answer, prepared for what every Snape could dish out.

"Do I own you? Is there a collar around your neck saying you belong to me?"

"No but I thought…"

"It seems you did everything but think but if we are going to play the whole master game why don't you fetch me my potions book." Snape continued coldly. Avery set off for the dungeons even though he could use magic but before he got to the end of the corridor he stopped.

"Does that mean I can go to the ball?" Avery shouted but waited in vain for an answer as Snape rolled his eyes and turned the corner. It was then that the poster for the ball caught his eye. It had changed. Snape smiled and read.

_Dear Students_

_You have been told enough about the ball to make_

_you long for more information._

_Well I offer you this in the form of a meeting_

_tomorrow evening in the Great Hall._

_But the catch is only two representatives _

_are allowed from each house,_

_one boy and one girl to stop fuss._

_This boy and girl will then become_

_you houses Masquerade ball representatives and _

_will help organize the houses._

_You will vote or elect however you_

_decide but there must be two chosen_

_before eight tonight._

_Choose wisely._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Snape was going to make sure he was one of the representatives, even if he had to resort to magic. Nobody stood between him and what he wanted.


	5. Descision, Descision

_The Marauders Masquerade_

**Chapter 5 - Decision, Decision **

"Alright, alright!!" yelled James taking charge of the hard situation at hand. By now everyone had seen the new notice on the poster and were all eager to choose the representatives and most were nominating themselves! Everyone became silent as they were all keen to see something done. Sirius gave James the thumbs up before waiting quietly for a change.

"Thank you," James exhaled loudly before continuing. "Now we all know that Dumbledore is very intelligent and so it is my belief that we don't just send anyone into the fray. I also feel that a process of nomination would be the best way and I would like to nominate Remus Lupin and Lily Evans as our representatives." This resulted in a variety of agreement and disagreement. Lily and Remus both looked shocked.

"Moony, James will actually make a brilliant Head Boy and I agree with him, you should be our representative." Sirius beamed at Remus and gave him a good thud on the back. But this soft talk didn't hold Sirius for long; he was soon off chatting up a seventh year.

Remus sighed and continued to listen to the ramblings of the rest of the crowd. Reese, Lisa and Lily were all quite amazed by James's professional performance.

"See Lily, I always knew he would grow up." Lisa announced nudging Lily in the ribs. Lily just shrugged it off before continuing to listen to the debate that had just begun.

"Maybe I might meet up with James in the pale moonlight at the Masquerade ball. I would at least appreciate him." Lisa whispered softly to Reese. Reese nodded; she did think Lily was a bit hard on James.

James put his wand to his throat and suddenly his voice echoed throughout the common room. "QUIET!!!" Most students grabbed at their ears in surprise and looked angrily towards James. Feeling that maybe there would be an angry mob after him if he didn't stop that, he put his wand back in his robes.

"Sorry but we really need to work together and stop arguing, jeez!" he exclaimed before conjuring up a blackboard and a white piece of chalk. His actions had drawn the attention of all those in the common room, even Sirius who had been snogging the seventh year for the last five minutes and so he continued.

"Let's do this old school. Now who believes that the representative's should be in at least their 6th year? Raise your wand." Though many grumbled they still raised their hand as they knew in their hearts that James was right. Remus was stunned by the obedience his house and was also amazed by the way James had done all this. He had often wondered why he wouldn't make a better Head Boy. He did all his homework; he was a role model student! But he lacked that leadership gene, he was always a follower and now he realized why James would no doubt be elected Head Boy next year. He shook his head and got back into the discussion.

"So now I have written Remus and Lily up for the first two names. Does anyone wish to nominate themselves or another? Pleas raise your wand." At this several wands shot into the air, James pointed to a second year girl.

"I nominate you James Potter." she squeaked before blushing a deep scarlet, this caused a few giggles and many of the wands were removed. James couldn't help grinning to himself as he enchanted the chalk to write his own name on the board. He now pointed to a fourth year boy.

"I nominate….Sirius Black." James raised an eyebrow but laughed all the same as Sirius's name popped on the board. He couldn't help notice the confrontation between the boy and Sirius as did many others.

"You said you would pay me two Knuts, you cheapskate!" roared the four year for all to hear. Sirius finally realizing all the eyes upon him laughed.

"Ahh kids these days never know what they are going to say next!" he said as he laughed himself up to the boys' dorm.

"Any more nominee's minus Sirius?" James Laughed and was happy to see no more wands raised. "Good now everyone, since no other girls were nominated our first representative is Lily Evans. Now everyone write one boys name down." Suddenly little pieces of paper and quills filled the room and everyone quickly voted.

"Great job Lily!" Reese whispered.

"What are you talking about I haven't done anything, I haven't even said anything!" Lily exclaimed causing many people to scowl and shush her as they were in their voting state of mind. She didn't know who to vote for, usually it would be hands down Remus but James had acted so mature today. She didn't know what to do. Unknown to her everyone else had finished voting and she was the last one left.

"We are waiting for one vote and a very important vote it is as we currently have a draw." James announced. Everyone was now looking for who was going to be the decider.

"Ahh shit." she muttered before making her decision and scrawling her vote down. Immediately it disappeared and James announced who the second representative but Lily already knew.

"Well everyone, it looks like your stuck with me! Remus it was a close battle!" James joked and everyone clapped. James would never know how important that vote was for him, only three would. Lily, Remus and Reese. Remus had been watching Lily and knew it was her vote. He felt a little cut, no over not being the representative but over Lily. He had always had a soft spot for Lily and thought maybe she felt something for him. After all she did constantly shut James down. He shrugged his thoughts of and grinned as James shook his hand as both a joke and a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Come on Moony, maybe we should go comfort Padfoot after his embarrassing scene." As James grinned he couldn't help but return it, his troubles would find him later anyway as they always did.

"Lily Evans it seems as though you have had a change of heart." Reese whispered causing Lily to stop in her tracks.

"Please don't tell anyone!" she pleaded. "Hey wait what am I doing? It's not that I like James or anything? Why am I getting all paranoid? He is vile and I wouldn't touch him with a nine foot pole!"

"Woah! Ease up their turbo. I just wanted to let you know that I know, anyway lets get you up to the hospital wing just incase." Reese said as she guided Lily toward the exit.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Now everyone listen up and listen up good! I will be your representative and that is that!" Snape's voice echoed through the dungeons. Most of the Slytherins nodded in agreement or fear but one felt that he should have his two Knuts.

"Well all the leaves is the male representative." he joked causing a few Slytherins to break out in rare smiles. Snape's face however remained unchanged.

"Oh does that amuse you? Does it, well let me show you what amuses me….SECTUMSEMPRA!" Blood began to spurt from the boy in all direction causing many around him to recoil in disgust. The boy tried in vain to stop the blood coming out but it just wouldn't stop. Snape muttered something under his breath and the blood ceased.

"Avery, take this boy to the hospital wing. We all know what happens when silly young boys try out spells they copied from restricted books." Snape looked around an saw everyone nod in agreement as Avery carried the blood soaked boy out.

"Now if anyone else what to test anymore jokes on me today I will be happy to amuse myself in return, again. So am I your elected representative?" Snape asked as though nothing had happened. Now everyone nodded in fear.

"Good and you may choose whoever you like for the girl, it doesn't concern me." he announced before disappearing into the boys dorm. The Slytherins stared after him in disbelief, it took them a good five minutes before anyone spoke again and most were saying they refused to be the female representative.

Soon, Snape thought, soon it will be time for the meeting and my curiosity will finally be cease. And then it's the ball. He smiled before putting his nose in his potions book.


End file.
